Living In The Fast Lane
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Cameron loses Loren in a bet,Eddie swoops down and saves her.Will he change the bad girl back into her old self or will she go back to her old ways..and Cameron?Based on LaceyLouLou82's flash fanfiction challenge prompt: Ready.Set.Go!UPDATED EVERY TUESDAY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys!LaceyLouLou82 has posted another prompt for her Flash Fan fiction Challenge!The prompt it .Go!Tell me which one you guys like better this one or sweeter than sugar!Let me know in the reviews or PM me! :) Thanks!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_"Another race,won!"Cameron said getting out of his car._

_"Of course you did, champ."I said walking up to him._

_"I know,it's all because I have the best lucky charm in the world."He said wrapping his arm around my waist._

_"And what is it?"_

_"You."We kissed but,we were soon interrupted._

_"Ahem!"I looked and saw a guy in a leather I gotta admit,he was even hotter than Cam._

_"What do you want?"Cam spat at him._

_"I heard you're the champ around here,so I'd like to race you."He said smirking._

_"What makes you think you can beat me?"A crowd gathered around us._

_"I don't know,I just feel lucky."_

_"Ha,lucky..huh?So what's your name and wager kid?"Cam said stepping forward.I was right next to him._

_"I'm Eddie Duran and I'm gonna bet two-hundred dollars."_

_"I've heard that one before..Eddie.I'm gonna need something better than that."_

_"Fair enough,how about my car?"He moved out-of-the-way to reveal a red Ferrari._

_"I'm gonna look good in that car."Cam said arrogantly."I accept."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"So what are you gonna bet gramps?"I said smirking._

_"My name is Cameron."He snapped."What did you have in mind,I'll bet anything."_

_"Anything huh?"_

_I knew what I was gonna had his arm around this gorgeous gave me an idea.__"How about the brunette beauty you got your arm around?"_

_"You want me to bet me girl?"The crowd was filled with hushed tones saying things like:Is he really gonna bet his girl?No way.I wouldn't bet her,she's hot!_

_"You're not gonna bet me Cam,are you?!"She asked shocked._

_Cameron turned to her and then back to me."You got a deal."_

_"Cam!"She said hitting his arm._

_"Don't worry Loren!I can handle him."_

_"See you later Loren."I said winking at her and leaving to my car._

_I heard her behind me talking to Cameron."You better win Cam,or I guess I'm going home with Eddie tonight."She walked stood at the start line with a flag.I knew her type,she was the big-shot's girlfriend.I'm not racing Cam to get Loren to sleep with me.I'm just trying to take Loren out of this racer's world._

_"Racer's are you ready?"Both of us raised her flag."Ready,Set,Go!"She swung her flag down and we raced 't worry Loren,I'll save you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!Sorry I haven't updated in a while:(My laptop has been making more mistakes than usual!Ugh!But,I'm back! :)So enjoy!Leave suggestions in the review section or PM me!:) Thanks!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 2_

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_I was getting nervous,it has been five minutes since they took off from the starting line,but all I could think about was,how could Cam bet me?Was he really that cocky?All of a sudden,the crowd starting cheering,we heard tires screeching.I want you to win Cam,but I guess I shouldn't say that because I would be lying to myself._

_I stood by the finish line and saw Eddie's car approaching,with no sight of Cameron.I guess I'm going home with Eddie,he crossed the finish with ease and the crowd swarmed around him.A few minutes later Cam fnally crossed the finish walked over to tried to kiss me,but I dodged him._

_"Baby,I'm sorry.I should have won."He said trying to pull me towards him._

_"But you didn't and sorry isn't gonna cut it."I said snatching my arm crowd noticed us arguing and walked over to us,but I barely noticed._

_"Come on babe,let's get out of here."He said grabbing my hand._

_"No Cam,you lost,and the only person I'm leaving here with,is Eddie."_

_"I said let's go!"I backed up and bumped into...Eddie!He wrapped his arm around my waist and I let him.I felt safe,something I never felt with Cam._

_"Get your hands off my girl."Cameron threatened._

_"Who?The girl you bet in a race?"Eddie said._

_"It doesn't matter,she's still my girl."_

_"Loren,isn't your girl anymore."Cameron never refered to me by my name.I was always "his girl".But Eddie did._

_"I think that's up to her."Cam smirked._

_"Loren,are you still his girl?"Both of them looked at me.I looked at Cam and then back at Eddie.I stared into Eddie's eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck so we were face to face and I pulled him into a fierce kiss that sent shocks up my spine.I pulled away and looked at Cam._

_"I'm not your girl anymore,I'm Eddie's."Cam charged at was with rage and Eddie was about to step in front of me,when I pushed him out of the way and landed a spinning heel kick in Cam's face making him fall on the floor with a bleeding lip._

_"Let's go Eddie."I grabbed his hand and led him to his car.I sat in the passenger seat and he got in the driver's seat._

_"I didn't know you could fight like that."Eddie said._

_"Well,I'm a black belt, so I can pack a punch."I smirked.**  
**_

_We were silenced until Eddie spoke up."So where do you live?"He said concentrating on the road._

_"I use to live with Cam,but that's not gonna happen anymore."_

_"Why were you with that jerk anyways?I could tell you weren't happy with him."_

_"And I thought I was the only one who saw it."_

_"Why didn't you just dump him?"_

_"Well,he is the big-shot in my world,so if I dumped him my rep would be ruined."_

_"Oh,well you can stay with me tonight."_

_"Thanks,Eddie."We pulled up to his building and it was huge.I was impressed until we got into his penthouse.I was blown away,but I tried not to show it._

_"Again,thanks for letting me stay here Eddie."_

_"No problem,I'm just glad to get you away from Cameron."_

_I'm glad you did."I said sitting on the couch."Um,do you have any clothes I could change into?I need to get out of this."_

_"Yeah,hold on.I'll go get them."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I basically ran upstairs to grab some extra clothes.I just loved to be around Loren.I came back downstairs and she was lying belly down on my couch in her underwear and bra,my mouth dropped open.I snapped out of it and walked up to Loren._

_"You know,there's a bathroom you could change in."I said pointing down the hall._

_"I know but,I'm not that shy."She said putting on my t-shirt went up to her mid thigh,but she didn't put on the sweatpants._

_"Here,I don't think I need them."I took them and threw them on the coffee table._

_"Um..Loren?Can I talk to you about something?"_

_"Yeah,what's up?"_

_"Well,I wanted to talk about that kiss earlier."_

_"Oh..that."_

_"I know you were just trying to get Cam mad,so-"I got cut off by Loren kissing me,we pulled away five minutes later._

_"Eddie,I didn't just kiss you because of Cam."_

_"Really?"_

_"You're a nice guy and when I saw you I instantly felt a connection with you."_

_"So did I,so does this mean you will be my girlfriend?"_

_"Of course I will,and I won't feel that wierd being pantless around you."_

_"Ha,ha.I don't mind you being pantless regardless."She laid back and rested her head on my chest and we sat there in silence._

_"You know,I wan't always like this."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Before all of this I was a songwriter that was also studying for law school."_

_"What changed?"_

_"I met Cam three months ago and he introduced me to this world and turned me into a racer.I've been living in the fast lane ever since."_

_"You know,I use to race before but,best friend Ian and my dad got me to stop racing and now.."_

_"You're a gigantic rockstar."_

_"You're a fan of mine?"_

_"Of course I'm a fan of Eddie Duran."We both laughed._

_"Well,I'm gonna head upstairs,wanna join me?"_

_"Yeah but,can I use your piano?"I looked over at my grand piano,it was a gift from my ma before she died._

_"Yeah,just be careful with was a gift from my mom..you know before she.."_

_"Eddie,it's okay you don't have to say it.I already know.I'm sorry."She said rubbing my ,she didn't seem like the racer girl anymore,she was the real comforted me,something Chloe never did._

_"Thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"For comforting me,you cared for me like Chloe,I mean my other girlfriends never did and you just met me."_

_"Who's Chloe?"_

_"She's my introduced me into the racer's world too."_

_"Oh,that Chloe."_

_"You know her?"_

_"Let's just say,I've gotten into a couple of fist fights with her and she's lost all twenty of them."_

_"Twenty?"_

_"Don't ask."_

_"Ha,but Chloe is still trying to win me since I dumped her because cheated on me with Cameron."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay,I have a better girlfriend now."I smiled.I pulled her into a kiss and she climbed into my pulled away and I groaned._

_"I would love to continue this but,you gotta sleep and I want to play songs."_

_"Okay,but we will continue."_

_"I know."She kissed me again and slid off my lap and sat on the piano bench.I walked up stairs and slid into bed with a smile in my face._

**_I hope you guys like this story!PLEASE READ..Thanks for voting on which story you wanted me to continue but,I will try to write both,so be patient and I will try to update both of them every!:) Thanks!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!I'm glad you guys like this story!:)It has only two chapters and already has fourteen reviews!:)What more can a girl ask for?:)Thanks!You guys are awesome!Leave suggestions in the review section or PM me cuz..I'm about to run out of ideas-.-Alright well enjoy this days are Monday-Thursday (Mon&Wed=Sweeter than sugar,Tues&Thurs=Living in the fast lane)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 3_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up and I was thinking about the makeup she was herself and I plan on changing her I was falling asleep last night,I was listening to her play her original songs.I think I might have to get her a meeting with my manager,I know he'll sign her._

_I turned to my side to find Loren asleep next to didn't have any makeup and she had on my she looked even more beautiful.I moved closer to her and moved the hair away from her eyes fluttered open and she smiled._

_"Morning gorgeous."I said giving her a kiss._

_"Hey know I could get use to waking up to your face."_

_"Me too."I stretched my arm out,as an invitation for her to come she gladly scooted closer and wrapped her arm around my waist._

_"Sleep well?"_

_"Yeah,your bed is really comfortable."_

_"Is it just the bed?"_

_She looked up."No,it's also my boyfriend,but you know you snore right?"_

_"Yes,but you love it,don't you?"_

_"Yes,it is extremely sexy when a guy snores."We laughed and I pulled her into a escalated as I deepened the kiss and pulled her on top of pulled I groaned._

_"You are a tease,you know that Loren?"She got off of me and sat next to me._

_"Yes,but I want to make sure I'm making love to the person I if it's gonna be you.I wanna make you wait?"_

_"Of course don't have to rush things,I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Thanks for understanding Eddie."She kissed me._

_"No problem,we won't do anything you're not ready for."_

_"Thanks Eddie."I kissed her again._

_She pulled away and got up."So what do you want for breakfast?"_

_"You can cook?"_

_"Yeah,I can race,sing,and cook.I'm the total package."She joked._

_"I totally agree and cook anything for breakfast,as long as your dessert."I said flirtatious._

_She just blushed and walked she would return the favor and flirt I think she's going back to normal.I hopped in the shower and when I got out I instantly smelled some delicous cooking up downstairs.I threw on a towel and headed down._

_When Loren saw me she almost dropped the pan.I just laughed at her expression._

_"So gorgeous,what are you cooking?"_

_"Something but uh,I think you're missing some pieces of clothes."_

_"Yeah,do you mind?"_

_"Noit's make sure your towel stays on,kay?No funny business."_

_"Alright,well I'm gonna go throw some clothes on."I walked up to her and gave her a kiss._

**_Loren's POV_**

_As Eddie went upstairs I turned on the radio and just my 's song was in the air was my favorite song of all time,I turned it up.I danced and sang as I cooked breakfast.I heard the door open and slam shut,but I didn't much attention to it.I heard footsteps walking towards the kitchen.I turned around and saw a guy standing there._

_"How are you?"_

_He spoke in a british accent."Um,I'm Eddie's best friend are you love?"_

_"I'm Loren,I'm Eddie's girlfriend."_

_"Oh I see,how did Eddie hook a hottie,like yourself."_

_"I don't did you get your past girls?"_

_"Ooh,fiesty huh?By the way,I like your outfit."I looked down and realized,I was just in Eddie's t-shirt and my underwear and bra._

_"Yeah your eyes up here,aussie pig."_

_"Whatever."Both of us burst out knew we were gonna get along."Eddie!Breakfast is ready!"I yelled to him upstairs._

_We heard stomping and Eddie appeared in the kitchen."Hey Ian,I see you met my girlfriend already."_

_"Man,I'm gone a week and you have a girlfriend already."_

_"Yeah,I guess you should stay in LA then."_

_"Yeah,but don't argue with already put me in my place."He wrapped his arm around my shoulders._

_"Yeah,don't mess with my girl."_

_"By the way,she has a good sense in fashion."Eddie looked at me and his eyes widened._

_He threw me over his shoulder."She's gorgeous and mine,Ian so back off."They laughed._

_"That's not my thing Eddie.I would never stab you in the back,you're my brother."They fist-bumped and I decided to tease them._

_"Aww how sweet..Now can I come down?"_

_"Nope,you're coming with me."He carried me all the way up the stairs._

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Come on,Ian was staring at you like you were about to do a pole dance or something."_

_"Well,it wasn't gonna heart belongs to you."_

_" get changed and I'll meet you downstairs."_

_"Yeah,problem is I only have those slutty clothes,that Cam bought me."_

_"What happen to your other clothes?"_

_"Well,when I moved out of my house I left my clothes because Cam said he was gonna buy me new ones."_

_"Then I will buy you new ones and you get to choose them."He said._

_"No Eddie,you dont have to."_

_"Yes,but I want go get dressed so we can go eat and get you away from those clothes."_

_"Okay,and again thank you."_

_"No you down there."He gave me a quick peck on the lips and headed downstairs._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I got downstairs and into the kitchen and Ian was already helping himself to Loren's amazing breakfast."Some girl you got their."_

_"Yeah,well don't get any ideas."_

_"I already told you mate,she's all your's."_

_"Good."I smiled._

_"So how'd you meet her?"_

_"Well her boyfriend bet her in a race and lost to me and here we are."_

_"Wait a raced?"_

_"Yeah,but that as the last one,I promise.I had been hearing about Cam and how he showed off his girlfriend and I had to get her out of was just his show pony."_

_"But you promised me and your dad you wouldn't race anymore."_

_"I know but,it was worth 's a great girl and she's going back to normal."_

_"What do you mean?"He said sipping his coffee._

_"Remember when I got addicted to racing?I was a complete jerk and now I'm not anymore."_

_"Sort of."I hit him in the shoulder."Okay,well go on."_

_"Well she was one of those I'm too good for you girls and now she's back to being the real Loren Tate."_

_"You mean future Loren Duran?"_

_"Psh..what?"I tried to sound convincing._

_"Come one mate.I know you met her at a drag race,but you two have an undeniable connection."_

_"Thank you,Ian."Loren said walking in making us jump._

_"Um..how long were you listening?"_

_"Long enough to realize,you're right.I wasn't the other Loren.I just had to be tough because that world would have eaten me up and Cam didn't protect me from it."_

_"Well,you don't need to now becuase you got me."I pulled her into my lap and she blushed.I saw something I had never seen Loren was shy and slightly embarrassed.I guess I did change her back._

_"You look amazing love,as always."Ian said,surprisingly not making me jealous._

_"Really?Because I think I look like trash."_

_"Yeah,but I gotta stick by your side at the mall because guys will be drooling over you."_

_"I know but,I can just kick them in the face if they do."It was sort of an inside joke so Ian was confused._

_"What?"Ian said._

_"She's a black belt so she can beat people her jerk ex-boyfriend,because she landed a spinning heel kick right in his face."_

_"Impressive."_

_"Thanks,but we gotta get ,you ready to go?"_

_"Yeah,Ian we're gonna buy Loren knew can stay here just don't burn down the building."_

_"Don't worry mate."We said goodbye to Ian and headed to the mall._

_As I predicted all the guys at the mall were staring at Loren and that got me she didn't notice,she seemed to only notice me.I was calm until some jerk walked up to us._

_"Hey hot stuff,why don't you ditch Eddie Duran for a hotter guy?"He said standing in front of us.I was about to charge when Loren held me back._

_"Sure,why don't you go find one?"I laughed and the guy gave me and evil eye.I wrapped my arm around her shoulders."Sorry but,I'm already taken."She said in a sassy tone._

_"Yeah,but I can blow your world.A thousand times better than this joke ever could."_

_"Okay,then go home and go to bed,because it will only happen in your dreams."He stormed away angry and she just sighed in frustration._

_"Wow,I didn't think you had such a mean streak."_

_"Yeah,well I gotta defend myself you know?"_

_"I would have done it for you but,I know you can handle yourself."I gave her a quick kiss and when we thought the drama was over,a girl walked up to us._

_"Hey there Eddie Duran."She flirted,like she didn't see Loren there.I fet her tense up so,I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer._

_"Hi,are you a fan of mine?"I said politely._

_"Yeah,but I'm a fan of what you do off stage,so why don't we ditch the whore and we can back to your place."_

_Before I could answer Loren cut me off."Hey,you see this on my hand?"She said putting her hand up._

_"No,what the hell are you talking ab-"Then Loren slapped her across the face and stepped forward,out of my embrace._

_"If you didn't get the hint,Eddie is my boyfriend and oh yeah,the thing on my hand is a free ticket for an ass beating you want one?"_

_She was about to slap Loren back when,Loren grabbed her hand and twisted it to the girl's back,so she was facing the other way._

_"Usually,people wouldn't accept,but I guess your an acception."She pushed her away."You know what?I don't wanna damage your face,it's all you get out of here before I change my mind."She gathered herself and walked away like nothing happened._

_Even if some people would disagree,I don't think Loren's defensiveness comes from drag racing.I think it's one of her instincts.I was curious to find out what this war mode came from and I know I'm going to find out._

_**Another chapter down!:)Glad you guys like the story!Leave suggestions and reviews in the review section or PM/PrivateMessage me!Thanks you guys another update coming your way on thursday:)**_

_**~Jenny**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!A guest was asking me about Loren's past,so you may find out in this story!So read on!And enjoy!Please Leave suggestions!I'm about to run out of ideas!So help me out and you'll get a luckky shout out!:)Thanks**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 4_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Wow Lo.I thought you had a mean streak before but,now.I don't want to make you angry,ever."I said smiling._

_"So,you still like me?Even if I have this mean streak?"She said putting air quotes around mean streak._

_"I know you only get protective around someone you care about,so of course I still like you."_

_"You know me better than anyone else and I've known you for a week,how is that?"She said tilting her head._

_"I don't know,I guess I'm just that awesome."I kissed her.I heard flashes in the background,that I didn't pay much attention to._

_"Well,we came to the mall to shop for you..So let's go."I said grabbing her hand._

_"You mean,you insisted on buying me clothes and that's why we're at the mall."She said smiling._

_"Indeed,but either you're getting new clothes."We went to a couple different stores and the clothes Loren bought were completely different from the ones she was wearing and honestly,I think the ones she chose fit her better._

_When we got back to the penthouse she ran upstairs and came back down in a rose pink camisole,grey jeans,and brown boots._

_"You look great."I blurted out._

_"Thanks,I feel better in these clothes."_

_"No need to thank me."_

_"Umm..Eddie can I talk to you about something?"She said sitting on the couch._

_"Yeah,everything okay?"_

_"Yeah,but do remember how I said I left with Cameron because he introduced me into racing?"_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Well,when I left.I left behind all of my relatives and I would really like to get back in contact with them."_

_"And..."_

_"And I wanted to know if you could come with me,but if it's too much to ask,I understand."_

_"Loren,I will be by your side,no matter what.I'm here for you."_

_"Thank you so much,you have now idea how much you changed my life."I just leaned in for a innocent kiss,that turned into an intense make out session._

**_Loren's POV_**

_We were making out on the couch then I got a gossip site update._

"Mystery girl found with Eddie Duran,showing affection at the Sunset Mall.**(I don't think that's a real mall.)**Has Eddie found a new love after nasty split up from Cheater Carter?Who is this Brunette Beauty?Tell us what you think!

_"Oh no."I said getting off his lap._

_"What's wrong?"I just showed him the picture._

_"I'm really sorry Eddie.I don't think you wanna be seen with me."_

_"Loren,I'm not afraid to show everyone how I feel about you.I don't need to hide my feelings for you."_

_I was about to lean in for a kiss,when my phone started to ring.I was shocked by the name on the caller id,Melissa ._

_"Oh my god!It's Melissa."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"She was my best friend,I haven't talked to her in years."_

_"This could be the first step in getting reconnected with your loved ones,you should answer it."I did just as he said._

_"Loren?"_

_"Hey Mel."_

_"Wow,I can't believe this,you have never picked up before."_

_"Yeah..I know,hearing your voice is so foreign right now."We laughed._

_"I see you still have your sense of humor."_

_"Yeah,same old Loren."_

_"I can hear it,but I was wondering if we could meet up sometime?I would love to reconnect with you."_

_"Really?I thought you would hate me right now..you and a long list of my family."_

_"No of course not,we knew you were just pulled in by Cameron and we also knew,you would come back to us one day."_

_"Me too,so how about lunch tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah,where do you wanna meet?"_

_"Um..Rumor?Around twelve?"_

_"Sure and Lo..It feels good to talk to you again."_

_"Same here,okay see you tomorrow Mel."I hung up and looked at Eddie._

_"How did it go?"_

_"I meeting Mel at Rumor tomorrow."_

_"That's great Lo!"_

_"Yeah,but will you still come with me?"_

_"Yeah,I told you.I'm here if you need me."_

_"How about we watch a movie?"_

_"I would love to."We were cuddling on the couch and in the middle movie there was a knock on the door._

_I got up to answer it and when I opened the heart dropped to my stomach."Mom?What are you doing here?"_

_"Hi Loren,it's good to see you again."_

_"How did you know I lived here?"_

_"I saw the picture of you and Eddie online,so I figured."_

_I turned around."Eddie,can I let my mom in?"_

_"Yeah,I'll give you guys a second."_

_"No,it's okay you don't have to."_

_"It's fine Lo,I'll just be in the kitchen."_

_"Okay."He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen._

_"Wow,that's a different look from the last time I saw you."_

_"This was always my look mom,the one I had before was Cameron's ideal girlfriend look."_

_"Well,I like this one much better and so does Eddie."_

_I blushed."Yeah,about that.."_

_"Honey,you don't have to explain to me,he's a nice guy and he treats you right and I'm glad you're dating him."_

_"Thanks,it means so much knowing you're in my life again."I began to tear up._

_"Loren,I never stopped being in your life."_

_"I know and I'm having lunch with Eddie and Mel to join us?"_

_"I would love to,do you mind if I bring a date?"_

_"Yeah,sure just-"I stopped dead in my tracks."Date!?Man,I'm gone for a while and my mom is back in the game."We laughed._

_"Well I'll see you tommorow mom,love you."_

_"Love you too Loren,bye."She walked out and I felt relieved.I was getting my life back.I didn't need to be so defensive anymore._

_"Hey Lo."_

_"Hi."I said smiling widely._

_"So everything's going good with your loved ones?"_

_"Yeah,thanks again you,I would be stuck with Cameron.I would be without people who cared about me."_

_"Lo,I know I brought you back to your roots,but this was all reached out to your family,that takes courage."_

_"Thanks..Oh!I gotta call Mel!"I ran to the couch and grabbed my phone._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Loren ran over to the couch and I followed she was talking on the phone I just stared at her,she looked so happy..I guess her family really meant a lot to her.I'm glad I brought her back._

_"Okay,oh yeah,Mel!I invited my mom and Eddie to our lunch and momma Tate is bringing a date!I know!Okay well,bye!"She looked over and saw me staring at me._

_"Is there something on my face?"She said feeling her face._

_"No,it's just..I haven't see you this happy,ever since I met you."She sat down next to me on the couch._

_"Yeah,but don't let it fool you,the defensive side is still here."_

_"Yeah,where does that come from?I know it may be from Cam but,something is telling me that's not all."_

_"You know me so well."She joked but,she soon turned serious._

_"Um,I guess it comes from..."_

**_To be continued!Cliffhanger!Sorry if you guys really want to know but,you will find out next week!See you guys then!Leave reviews or PM me!I will gladly answer!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys!Another chapter!Hope you guys enjoy!Leave suggestions or PM me!Hope you guys like my ideas,but I'm running out!So help!0.0Thanks!Song:For the love of a daughter by:Demi Lovato**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 5_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"I guess it comes from..my dad."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well,when I was little my dad had wanted to put me up for adoption,but my mom wouldn't let made her choose between me and mom chose me and with that..my dad left a few days later."_

_"How old were you when this happened?"_

_"I was four..__"_

_"And you remembered that?"_

_"Well,you know it's pretty hard to forget that your dad doesn't want you."I scooted closer to her and pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder.I could hear her sobbing._

_"You know what he said to me before he left?"She took a deep breath before continuing."He said that he would come back one day."I could feel the tears soaking into my shirt._

_"But,I don't know what hurts more..fact that he was leaving or that I actually thought he would come back."_

_"Shh..Loren it's okay."I tried to comfort her._

_"No,it's not.I thought he loved me and he thought I didn't understand what was happening..so he thought he wasn't hurting me,but I remember it like it was yesterday and now,it's hard for me trust people._

_"I couldn't believe what your dad put you through,I'm sorry Loren.."She lifted her head._

_"Don't didn't do anything,except..you changed my mind about people.I know I can trust you, no matter what."_

_"Always know that Loren.I'm here for you."_

_"I know...but I don't hate my dad."I was shocked."I don't hate the dad that stayed up all night with me,the dad that I holds my best memories,but he's just an image and that dad is the one I choose to remember as my dad."_

_"But,what about the dad that left you?Do you hate him?"_

_"He's unforgivable..but he's not what a dad is..So I don't hate my dad,I despise Trent.I try to picture Trent as my dad but,him as a dad is just impossible."_

_"Wow,you are so strong.I don't know what I would do if I were in your shoes."_

_"Just be glad you don't have me you don't wanna know what it's plus,I don't want you to go through it."Even with a father like that she still cares like her mom.I guess she got everything from her,except the mean streak..She got that from not trusting her dad.I mean Trent._

_"What you said,really opened my eyes,it makes me think about my dad."_

_"Enjoy it Eddie,your dad loves you."_

_"And I want you to have a real dad so,I want you to meet mine."_

_"You don't mean us being siblings right?"She smiled a little._

_"No..I was thinking about that but,I wanna keep dating you.I meant I just want you to form that father-daughter bond,even if Pops isn't your biological dad."_

_"Thanks Eddie,having a real dad will definitely erase my Trent memories."_

_"I'm glad to share me."I said making her laugh and look down.I lifted her chin up with two fingers."Promise me you keep that smile."She nodded and I kissed her."Alright,so you wanna head up to bed?"_

_"Yeah."She smiled and stood up.I couldn't believe she could still smile with memories like that."I hope my past doesn't make you look at me differently."_

_I stood up."The only thing I see differently is your twice as strong as I thought you were."We kissed and he led me upstairs._

**_Loren's POV_**

_It's been two hours since we came up to go to sleep,and I was still mind was too wired for me to 's grip around my waist was strong but,it felt secure.I got out as quietly as possible and headed to his piano._

_I fiddled around on the piano until I came up with a song that,sounded decent._

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your daughter or a charity award_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it,but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless,you're hopeless_

_Before I coninued,I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.I looked up and saw Eddie._

_"That's an amazing song Loren."_

_"Thanks,it's not finished but I'm working on it."_

_"It's already should give yourself Loren."_

_"I know..."_

_"Listen,I know your father left scars on you,but I'm here to heal them for you."He kissed me on my forehead._

_"Thanks Eddie."I gave him a quick kiss._

_"I know it's like 3:00 in the morning but,do you wanna go somewhere?"_

_"Yeah,but we have to go to lunch with my family tommorow."_

_"We can bring extra on Lo."He whined._

_"Fine let me change."We got up and packed.I left and changed into a cyan tube top,a high-low violet skirt,and aqua flats._

_I went back into the same room with Eddie and his mouth dropped.I laughed._

_"Sorry,I didn't know what else to wear."I looked down._

_He walked up to me and lifted my head back up."You look amazing,now let's go."He grabbed my hand and left the penthouse._

_We got into the elavator and I realized he didn't tell me where we were going."Where exactly are we going?"_

_"It's a surprise."_

_"You're crazy Duran."_

_"I know,but it will be worth 't worry."_

_"I wouldn't doubt it."I smiled and kissed exited the elavtor and walked outside._

_Eddie sighed."Thank you."_

_"What?"I was confused._

_"For once the papparazi isn't following."_

_"I guess even people like that need sleep."_

_"I guess."We laughed then Eddie's smile soon faded._

_"Spoke too soon."I turned around and saw a couple people with cameras running up to us.I just grabbed his hand and tried to get to the car._

_Pap 1:"Eddie,a little late for a date,don't you think?"_

_Pap 2:"Eddie is this the same girl from the mall?"_

_Pap 3:"Who is she Eddie?"_

_Pap 4:"Where are you guys headed at this hour?"_

_We got into the car and drove off as fast as we could."Sorry,I didn't mean to bring you into the no privacy zone."_

_"It's fine,as long as your by my side."I gave him another kiss."So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"_

_"No,sorry don't worry it's not that far."_

_"Really?"_

_"Okay,maybe it's a little far but,it'll be worth it."He laughed and I just rolled my eyes._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_We've been riding in silence for a while so I decided to break it.I needed to know everything about Loren.I looked over at her and she was fast asleep.I was glad she was,so she wouldn't see where we were going._

_I was taking her to our bungalow on the beach.I use to come here all the time,not since mom died,now I just come here to clear my we got there I carried Loren to the bedroom,careful not to wake I went back to the car and got our stuff._

_When I got back she was still sleeping,so I joined her.I changed into sweats and slid into bed._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I woke up and I almost had a panic attack,but I looked and saw Eddie,so I calmed down.I decided to explore this place so I snuck out of bed again.I walked into the living were on the beach because I could hear the waves crashing.I looked around and noticed a picture of Eddie,his dad,and his mom."So this is there place?"I said quietly._

_I needed to clear my mind so I went for a the moon was full and the waves sprinkled water in my face.I was thinking about jumping in but,I was still in my skirt and tube top.I didn't want to ruin them so I just stood close enough to the water that only the tip of the skirt got wet.I just closed my eyes and took a breath._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up and once again,Loren was out of my grasp.I expected to see her in the kitchen or the living room but she wasn't there.I was trying to stay calm but,I didn't know where she went.I went outside and looked for her.I couldn't find her anywhere.I checked everywhere,she was no where to be found.I went to the beach and nothing._

_I just sat down with my hands in my face..Where did she go?The I felt arms go around .I looked into her eyes filled with concern,she knelt down beside me._

_"Eddie,are you okay?"She pulled away and looked at me._

_"Yeah,I was just worried someone took you or you left."_

_"No I was just taking a walk,I'm right here Eddie,okay?I'm not going anywhere."I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me again.I was relived that she was okay._

_"I'm sorry,it's just I lost my mom and I don't wanna lose another woman I care about."She pulled away again._

_"Do you really care about me?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"I'm sorry,it's just no guy has ever cared about me this much."_

_"Every guy should treat you like a queen."All I remebered last night was falling asleep in the sand,next to the woman I loved.I was already falling in love with if her, even we just met,I think I loved Loren._

**_Another chapter:)Hope you guys ennjoyed it..not my best chapter but I'm running out of Ideas..Helppp!Lol okay Pm me and leave reviews!:)Thanks you guys!:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another chapter!I don't have anything to say except..Thanks for making my stories succesful I wouldn't be writing without you guys!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 6_

**_Eddie POV_**

_I woke up and felt sand all over my body.I guess sleeping in the sand isn't such a good idea.I expected to feel weight on my arm but,it wasn't there._

_Loren must have woken up before me..again!_

_I sat up and noticed a Loren in a green bikini walking to the water.I bolted to the house and put on blue trunks and came back was at the tip of the water ready to jump in.I ran behind her and picked her up._

_She shrieked."Eddie you scared me!"I put her down._

_"Sorry,you look great though."_

_"Thanks,have a good sleep?"_

_"Not really,I have sand all over the place but,being with you made up for it."I smiled and kissed her but she,quickly pulled away."I think you had sand on your lips too."_

_I laughed."You did too."We wiped our mouths and laughed._

_"Okay,I think it's gone."She said._

_"Good."I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed pulled away and walked to the water."Babe!"I whined._

_"Sorry,I want to swim."She said._

_"You can swim?"I said._

_"No of course not..."She ran and dove in,then swam away effortelessly._

_"I thought you couldn't swim?"I yelled loud enough for her to hear._

_"I can swim fast enough so you can't catch me!"She yelled back.I just shook my head and dove after her._

_When we got out of the water I was panting."Remind me to never race you in swimming."_

_I laughed."Okay,wanna get some dinner?"_

_"Yeah,let's go."I put on a grey t shirt,a leather jacket,white skinny jeans,and black Vlados._

_Loren put on a red tank top,white skinny jeans,a black leather jacket,and red Vlados ._

_When we finished eating we noticed a drag race going on."Eddie,can we go watch?"_

_"I don't know Loren.."I said unsure._

_"Eddie,I won't go back to being my terrible self,you changed me and I will stay the same,okay?"_

_"Fine let's go."She squealed and grabbed my got into the crowd and watched._

_"Since I'm the undefeated champion,I'll accept any challengers."I recognized that voice from anywhere,Cameron._

_Then Loren was no longer holding my hand.I saw her at the front arguing with him._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Oh please,Eddie beat you Mr. Undefeated."I put air quotes around undefeated._

_"Why do you even care about him?"_

_"Cause',he's my boyfriend."_

_"Not for long.."He said smirking._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"If you're here,the rockstar can't be far behind."He looked aeound in the crowd."Eduardo,come on up."_

_"What are you doing Cameron?"I said confused._

_"Just be quiet."Then Eddie came and stood by me."What do you want?"_

_"You stole Loren from me,so I wanna win her back..in a race."_

_"No way,I'm not betting Loren in a race."_

_"Scared you'll lose her to me?Come on Eddie.."I couldn't take his yapping anymore._

_"I'll race you Cam!"I blurt out._

_"Psh..I don't want you to bet Eddie."Everyone laughed except for me and Eddie._

_"I'll bet myself."Eddie was shocked."No Loren,I'm not gonna lose you to this jerk."He said._

_"Eddie it's fine."_

_Cameron laughed."I would race you Loren,but I don't wanna beat you too badly."_

_"Now who's scared?"Cameron turned serious."Plus,wouldn't it be easier to win me back?"_

_"You're on."He walked to his car._

_"Loren,you can't be seriously doing this."Eddie said facing me._

_"Eddie,I can handle myself."_

_"Loren,you shouldn't do this."_

_I pulled him into a passionate kiss."Watch me."I said pulling away._

_I was walking away when Eddie called me.I turned and he mouthed"I love you."_

_"I love you too."I turned back around._

_"Cyrus,I need a car."I walked up to him,he was an old friend of mine._

_"Here."He threw me some keys."They go to the black Bentley over there."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Good luck,I know you don't need it."_

_"I know."_

_"What happen before Loren?You were the number one ranked racer in the world,why'd you stop racing?"_

_"Because Cyrus,I got one of the people I really cared about in an accident.I didn't want it to happen again."_

_"Then why are you racing?"_

_"Because,I'm gonna make sure I don't lose someone I care about."I pointed to Eddie._

_"Why don't you walk away?So you won't lose him for sure."_

_"Because Cameron needs to learn to shut up,getting beat by a girl is just what he needs."_

_"Yeah but,why race when you know you're gonna win?And you don't even know,you might be rusty after all these years."_

_"Trust me I'm not rusty,when Cam wasn't around I took his car for spin."_

_"And again,I'm doing this for this for Eddie,after this he won't have to worry about losing me."I brushed passed him and headed to the car._

**_Sorry guys:(Short chapter!I'm really sorry but the next update will be longer:)Don't worry!Love you guys!_**

**_~Jenny_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Left off on a cliffhanger!You guys are gonna be surprised in this chapter;)Get ready!Hope you enjoy!BTW THIS IS A DRAG RACE SO THERE IS NO OFFICIAL TRACK AND THE OBSERVERS CAN'T SEE THEM WHILE THEY ONLY SEE THEM AT THE START AND THE FINISH:)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 7_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I can't believe Loren is doing this.I didn't even know she could race._

_Atleast I told her I loved her,just in case she lost..Snap out of this Eddie!She's not gonna lose,you'll get her back._

_I looked at the starting lane and Loren and Cameron were lined looked at me and said"I'm doing this for you."_

_I was confused but,before I could do anything they took gotta win Loren,you have to.I'm not letting you got back to your old life,and I'm sure as hell not letting you go back to Cameron._

**_Cameron's POV_**

_What is Loren thinking?She thinks she can beat me?From what I know Loren has never raced in a day in her ,she borrowed my car a couple of times,but she's never raced..Did she?_

_They waved the flag and we were off._

_Loren and I were head-to-head then she slowed slowed down to the point where I couldn't even see her anymore.I relaxed a little.I even got on my phone._

_Then I hit a bump and my phone fell on the was way behind so I reached for it while I was I finally had it in my hand I dould see the finish Loren now where to be found._

_I pulled up and got out."Yeah!I won baby!"I saw a crowd around a car,I didn't pay attention to them._

_"Hey Eduardo!Loren is coming home with me tonight!"He looked confused.I just laughed._

_Then all of the people in the way moved and gave me a clear view of the car they swere surronding._

_They were around Loren's Black this mean she beat me?How?I didn't even see her when we were racing._

_"Hi Cam."She said still in the car._

_"How did you-"She cut me off._

_"You shouldn't use your phone when you're racing someone,especially me._

_"Cyrus?What is she talking about?"I said to him._

_"What you didn't know Loren use to be the number one ranked racer in the world?"I was surprised and so was Eddie._

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Loren's POV_**

_I slowed down on purpose.I had to make Cam put his guard down and when he relaxed I would pass him.I learned this from the best of the racing business._

_I was behind Cameron and he didn't pay attention to was on his he hit a speed bump and he went and picked it timing Cam._

_I passed him without him noticing,when I got to the finish line,everybody crowded around me.I still got it._

_By the time Cameron crossed he had no idea he lost ages ,he still celebrated as I laughed silently in my car.I get to stay with Eddie,forever._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"No!That's not possible!Loren couldn't have beaten me!She must have cheated!"He said shaking his head._

_"Yeah!It's called being better than you!"A voice from the crowd said._

_We all laughed._

_"No!"He went back to his car and no one paid attention to him was about to exit her car when another car rammed into her._

_"Loren!"I yelled._

_I noticed the other ._

_Before I went up to Loren I went and pulled Cameron out of his car._

_"What the hell Cameron!"_

_"Now that she's gone,you can't have her."He said smirking._

_"Yeah?Neither can you!"_

_"I know,but atleast you know,I'm the one who took her from there's nothing you can do."_

_I threw him to the side."Call the police!"I ran to Loren car,but the driver's seat was blocked by Cameron's car._

_I ran to the passenger's seat,locked.I turned around and broke the window with my elbow.I opened it from the inside and got in.I held Loren in my arms._

_"Loren,baby are you okay?"_

_"Loren!Speak to me babe!"Her eyes stayed closed._

_I planted a passionate kiss on her lips and her eyes opended slightly._

_"Eddie.."_

_"Loren,are you okay?"I saw that her leg was clipped._

_"You need to get out of here babe."She said faintly._

_"I'm not leaving you."_

_"I'll be okay.I love you,now get out of here."I held her tighter._

_"I'm not leaving."Then the trunk of Cameron's car started smoking..Fire._

_"Eddie,this car is gonna catch on fire!Go!"She said as loud as she could._

_"No,I'm not leaving."I held her tightly,as the smoke was slowly pulling me out of reality._

_ "I love you babe,I did this for get out of here!"_

_"Eddie!I know you don't wanna leave me,but you have to go!"_

_"Eddie!"That was the last thing I heard before the smoke took over._

**_Cliffhanger!I know you guys hate me!But atleast Loren won right?Sorry guys;) Love you all Pm me and leave a review!Pm for any questions:) Love you all!Don't hate me!Lol._**

**_~Jenny_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone!Thank you all for liking my story:)I love you guys!Thanks for the support!Love you all!Hope the last chapter didn't make you die, you all!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 9_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up to the beeps of a monitor._

_My eyes slowly opened.I saw nurses and doctors scrambling around the room._

_I sat up but,an arm pulled me back down."Hey Mate,relax."_

_"Ian,where's Loren?"I said panicing._

_"She's fine,she's getting a cast on her leg...she got pretty bruised up."_

_"Yeah.."_

_"Mate,you shouldn't be racing."_

_"I wasn't Loren was."Ian seemed surprised._

_"Really?What happened?"_

_Then Pops walked in with two other woman I didn't recognize._

_"Eddie!Are you okay?"Pops said rushing to my side._

_"Yeah,who are they?"_

_"This is Nora and Melissa,they're Loren's mom and best friend."_

_"Hi nice to meet you."I said putting out my hand._

_"Sorry we missed lunch the other day."_

_"No need to apologize,I see you have a lot going on."Melissa said._

_I chuckled._

_"Yeah."_

_A doctor walked into my room."Is Nora Tate here?"He called out._

_"Yes,what's the news about Loren?"She said walking up to him._

_"Well,her leg got clipped so she got a cast and she breathed in the smoke from the fire,but she'll be fine."_

_I sat straight up."Can I got see her?"I said._

_"Sorry,you in took your share of damage as well."_

_"I feel fine I want to see her."I said getting frustrated_

_"I'm gonna go see her."Nora said._

_"Okay."Pops said and gave her a kiss._

_They were dating?Loren said her mom was dating someone._

_And Pops wanted me to meet a woman he's been hanging out with lately._

_But I needed to focus on Loren._

_Nora turned to face the door but,we heard something in the hallway._

_"No I'm fine!I wanna see Eddie."A voice said accompanied by the sound of crutches._

_Loren walked in with nurses chasing her._

_She said a lime green cast on her left foot."Eddie!You're okay!"_

_I got up and helped her to the bed next to me."I'm okay,how about you?Are you hurt?"_

_"I'm fine,but this cast makes my leg look fat."I chuckled._

_"We're gonna leave you guys alone."Everyone left us in the room by ourselves._

_"I'm glad your okay."I said sitting next to Loren._

_"Yeah,other then being crippled I'm fine."We laughed._

_It was silent until I decided to officially tell Loren._

_"Lo?"_

_"Yeah,Ed?"_

_"I love you.."_

_She smiled and pulled me into a kiss."I love you too."She said after pulling away._

_"Can you promise me something?"I said._

_"Anything."_

_"Promise to never race again."_

_She chuckled."As long as you promise me the same thing."_

_"Deal."She laughed and pulled me into another kiss._

_"Ahem!"Nora said leaning aganist the door frame._

_"Mom!"_

_"Hi Loren,I see Eddie is making you feel better."She blushed and put her head down._

_I kissed her on the cheek and went to my bed._

_Nora sat next to her."So you guys are official now right?"_

_"Yeah mom,we are."She said smiling._

_"Well,it's nice to meet Loren moved out she talked about you all the time,you were her idol."_

_"Mom!"Loren said.I laughed._

_"Well,I'm glad to bring Loren home,from what I see Loren has an amazing home."_

_"So how did you two meet?"_

_"Well,I assume you know her ex-boyfriend Cameron."_

_"Know him?I hated him,no offense Loren."_

_"You're not alone on that mom."_

_"Well,I came to a race they were and Cameron had broken up,so I gave her a ride and a place to stay for the night."_

_"Well,thank you for taking care of her."_

_"No problem."Then Mel walked._

_"Lo,you didn't tell me you were dating our idol."_

_"I didn't mention bringing Eddie Duran to our family lunch?"_

_"No,I think I would've remebered Hey Mel!You know our favorite singer Eddie Duran?Well I'm dating him and I'm gonna bring him to lunch tommorow."_

_"Sorry,we didn't show up,we totally brought me to the beach and we got side-tracked."_

_"You have a cast and you too are in the hospital,I think you're excused..for now you too owe us lunch."Mel said pointing at us._

_**Loren's POV**_

_We continued to talk when,Max rushed in and shut the door behind him._

_"Dad,what's wrong?"_

_"Well,there are a bunch of reporters out there,wondering why Eddie and his mystery girl are in the hospital."He said walking over._

_"Well,I'm gonna go set them straight."Eddie said about to exit the room.**(Eddie and Loren have their clothes from the last chapter)**_

_"Wait Eddie!"Before Max could stop him,he was out the door._

_Max turned to me."Chloe is out there too."_

_" one who cheated on him?"Mel said._

_He nodded._

_I grabbed my crutches and followed followed after me._

_"Hey everyone!I'm sure you're wondering why I'm in the hospital."You could hear the flashes of the cameras._

_"Well my girlfriend,or as you all know the brunette beauty,Loren Tate got into an accident and I stayed with her in the here we are."_

_Pap 1:"Are you too officially dating?"_

_He noticed me next to him and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder."Yes,we are."_

_Pap 2:Does this mean you're completely over Chloe Carter?_

_"Yes,one-hundred should move on too,because I am taken."He kissed me on the cheek and the papparazi went crazy with the picture._

_We were interupted when someone pushed through the crowd."I fine that hard to believe."_

_"What do you want Chloe?"Eddie said._

_"I'm hee to win you back Eddie,I know I made a mistake,but I know we both love each other."_

_"No way,I don't love you only girl I love is Loren."_

_"Oh?This crippled little girl."_

_"You are so lucky my leg is broken."I said to her._

_"What are you gonna do?Slap me?"Chloe said crossing her arms._

_"No,but I could stick this crutch up your-"Max interupted me._

_"Chloe leave,now."Max said stepping in front of me._

_"Fine,but this isn't little girl,watch out,we aren't finished either."_

_"The next time you'll see me,one of us will be in crutches and it won't be me."_

_Max grabbed Chloe's arm and ushered her and all the reporters out._

_Eddie walked me back to the room._

_"Woo!Lo!I am so proud of put cheater Carter in her place."Mel said cheerfully._

_"Thanks Mel,I don't know where that comes from sometimes."_

_"You handled her well,Loren.I'm not sure if it's bad parenting but,I'm proud of you too."Nora said smiling._

**_Hope you all enjoyed!Love you all!Much lovee:D Soo PM me and leave a review!And remeber #HHseason2_**

**_~Jenny_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks everyone for liking this story!I love you all!Much love!Read away!And enjoy!**_

_**Birthday upload^~^ Love you all!Much Lovee!xoxo**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 9_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_We were laughing and talking when our doctor came in._

_"Loren Tate and Eddie Duran,you can now be released from the hospital.I just need someone to sign the pappers."_

_"I'll do it."Pops said._

_"I'll come with you."Nora said following him._

_I turned to Loren."Hey,you ready to get out of here?"I said._

_"Yes!Thank god!This place reminds me of Cam."She said grabbing her crutches._

_"He was a doctor?"I said confused._

_"No,he was a sick person."She scoffed._

_"But now that you mention it,his dad,Don Masters is a surgeon."I laughed._

_"Is his dad just as bad as him?"I said walking closer to her._

_"Yeah,I've met him and his family is pretty disfunctunal."_

_"No wonder Cam's messed up."I said almost feeling sorry for him._

_"Yeah,but I wouldn't put it all on his dad,you should have seen him in school."_

_"Really?You went to school with him?"I said sitting next to her._

_She laid her head on my shoulder."Yeah,actually I'm suppose to be in school,but I dropped out.I've been thinking about going back."_

_"I think you should,I mean,it's a good opportunity to get your life back on track."_

_She started to play with my dog tags."Yeah,I just hope Cameron and Chloe don't go back to that school."_

_"She went to school with you?"_

_"Yeah,we're all suppose to be in senior year."_

_"She told me,she was a model working in New York."I said disappointed._

_"Well,I guess she hid it well around you because during school,she would just brag about you to anyone who would listen."_

_"Wow,so my ex girlfriend is a liar and a cheater huh?"_

_"Yeah and when Cam and I started dating he told me they broke up."_

_"I'm sorry."I said concerned._

_"Don't be,they fooled both of us."She said._

_"Yeah,its of them are trying to win us back."I chuckled a little._

_"And both of us are better off without them."She smiled._

_"I totally agree."We leaned in for a kiss and then I got up._

_"Ready to go?"_

_She was beginning to get up."Yeah,let me just-"_

_She was about to fall when I caught her._

_"Babe,you okay?"I sat her back down._

_"Yeah,thanks."She was about to get back up._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm getting up,so we can leave."_

_"Nope!You're getting carried out."_

_"Eddie,it's exercise,my foot is fat already,I don't want the rest of me to be wouldn't love me."She chuckled._

_"I would still love you,but losing a tiny bit of exercise is better than falling and getting another cast."_

_"Yeah,but after that,you can carry me all you want."_

_I chuckled."Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,now come on."She got up and took a step forward._

_"See?I'm fine."_

_"Okay."I got up and stood next to her._

_"But at any sign of struggle,you'll be off your feet."_

_"Yes mom."She said mocking me._

_He rolled his eyes."You're so lucky I love you."_

_"Love you too."She smiled and kissed me as we began to walk out._

_Everybody was waiting outside._

_"Hey how about we do lunch?"Melissa said._

_"Yeah,let's go!The food here is terrible."_

_She whispered the last part,not wanting to offend anyone._

_Chloe would grab the nearest phone and announce it on the loud speaker._

_I hated comparing Loren to Chloe,but she was so great compared to her._

_Loren was real,Chloe was fake._

_Loren was a brunette,Chloe was a blonde._

_Loren could get a job with her talent,Chloe used her looks._

_Loren loved me,Chloe loved Eddie Duran._

_I knew Loren,Who's Chloe Carter?_

_The whole ride,I stared at her,she was so filled with life._

_Her laugh and her smile always brightened things up._

_Mid-conversation she looked at me and smiled,she didn't ask why I was staring at her._

_She just interlocked our hands and kissed the back of my hand and went back to her conversation with my dad._

_Her and pops got along so well,something Chloe was lacking as well._

_I was leaning in for a kiss when Loren stopped me._

_"Lipgloss."She stopped me._

_I was disappointed,because that's what Chloe did,until I looked back at her._

_She took her other hand and wiped off her lipgloss with the back of her hand and leaned in for a kiss._

_I chuckled and gladly accepted._

_I pulled away smiling._

_"What?"She asked confused._

_"Chloe,would have never done that."I said._

_Loren smiled widely."Well,I'm not her and I would give up lipgloss just to kiss you."_

_We kissed and she rested her forehead on mine._

_**Loren's** **POV**_

_We were staring into eachother's eyes when I got a twitter update._

_**MELsandersFilms:LoveToLoveU and real_EddieDuran in love!:)#InLove #GladYou'reBackLo #RumorLunch! #Leddie**_

_Melissa's tweet had a picture attached to it._

_A picture of Eddie and I kissing and one with us pressing our foreheads together were cut into one photo._

_I decided to re-tweet it and comment._

_**LoveToLoveU**:**Love you Mel!Glad to be out if the hospital and back with you guys and away from all the "drama" if you know what I mean.#GladToBeBack #LoveU #Rumor #Leddie;)**_

_I was smiling until I got another update.**  
**_

_**Cam_RaceTheKing?:Enjoy it while it lasts Loren,you're just a rebound but,you will run back to me soon;) #LoveUbabe #GettingUback #Eddie'sRebound/MyLove #LeddieIsDead**_

_I scoffed and Eddie tensed up,I squeezed his hand and he smiled,but he still had to tweet him back._

_**realEddieDuran:Loren's mine,we love eachother and SHE IS NOT a rebound!She's not going anywhere anytime soon.;) #BayyIsHere2stay #Leddie #LoveYou #Rumor #LoTate'sCast #WalkSoonBayy!**  
_

_He attached a picture of my lime-green cast,but I looked at him funny._

_"Bayy?"I said looking up from my phone._

_"Yeah,short for baby."_

_"I like it,it's cute."And again another twitter update,interrupted us._

_**ChloCartPrincess:Enjoy little girl!Eddie still loves me.I'll let her BORROW you babe;)The crippled girl needs your charity!:)#StillMine #Rebound #Chloed #LeddieIsDEAD! #NeedsCharity**  
_

_I didn't hesitate,I quickly responded._

_**LoveToLoveYou:He wasn't your's to begin with,so you can't give him away;)Plus,I hope you don't expect on "getting him back" Cuz,Leddie is here to stay;),and don't forget this little girl has crutches #Leddie #Chloed? #CheaterCarter #LoveUbayy! #Crutches;)**_

_ As soon as my tweet uploaded,everyone in the limo started to burst out laughing._

_I was smiling because of that and something else_

**_Trending on Twitter:_**

**_#SmoshEngagment_**

**_#BayyIsHere2Stay_**

**_#Leddie_**

**_#Crutches;)_**

**_#CheaterCarter_**

**_That's it for today!Anyone got any suggestions?Running out of ideas:0_**

**_Love You all!Much Lovee_**

**_~Jenny_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello everyone!Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far:)I love you all soo much!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny xoxo**_

_Chapter 10_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_As soon as we got to Rumor,the manager got a table for us right away._

_I guess be famous had pro's and con's._

_When we got to our table,I helped Loren into her seat._

_She sat next to me,Pops sat next to Nora,Mel sat next to Ian._

_We sat down and ordered But,Loren was a bit uneasy since Cameron's sister,Adriana,was sitting a table away from us._

_But I held her hand and she relaxed._

_When we finished ordering we ended up telling stories._

_"So how did you get out of your hospital room?"Ian said._

_"I wanted to see Eddie but the nurse didn't let me,so I kind of.."She mumbled the rest._

_"What?"Mel said._

_"I kind of locked her in the bathroom.."We all busted out laughing._

_"What?I made sure she had food and water,I mean I wasn't gonna eat it anyways."Loren said._

_"Really?Tell the rest Lo."Nora said._

_"I felt bad so I went back to let her out,then I tried running to Eddie's room."After she finished speaking,she quickly picked up her soda and brought the straw to her mouth._

_"In crutches?"Pops said._

_"Yeah,I wanted to see Eddie."She said setting down her drink._

_I held Loren's hand and we were leaning in for a kiss._

_Then everyone began throwing napkins and balled up paper at us."Get a room!"_

_We laughed and leaned in for a kiss anyways._

_We were laughing and eating when,two people came in._

_"Hey can we join?"I tensed up but Loren squeezed my hand,so I relaxed._

_"Cameron, the hell out of here."Loren said to them._

_"Or what little girl?You'll beat me down?Don't forget you're crippled."Chloe said smirking._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Yeah,but her best friend is here and she can do it for her."Mel got up but I stopped her._

_"Mel,it's ,when I can walk again I want to do it myself and it won't be fun if she's in a hospital bed."_

_"Oh please."Chloe said narrowing her eyes._

_"I'm being nice Chloe.I want you to actually having a fighting chance and if you're crippled you can't fight..well,I guess it doesn't make a difference with your fighting skills suck either way."I smirked at her._

_She charged at me but someone stepped in the way._

_"Go away Chloe."_

_"What are you doing Aid?You're suppose to be helping its sis."Cameron said._

_"I know,I wasn't that nice to Loren but,I feel I wanted to know if we could be friends."I smiled._

_"What happen Aid?We were best friends and now you're nice to this little girl?"Chloe said._

_"What happen was,you and Cameron have been running her leave!"Aid yelled._

_Cameron grabbed Chloe's hand and they left._

_"Wow,I never thought you'd be the one to come to our rescue Aid."Mel said._

_"Yeah,well..I hope you guys can enjoy your lunch."_

_She began to walk away."Um,Aid you and Phil can join us."_

_She smiled."Thanks."_

_She went over grabbed Phil's hand and walked over to us._

_"Hey big bro,I never thought I would stay this but,you and Aid can come have lunch with us."_

_He chuckled."I'm honored."Phil said._

_Phil and Aid sat down._

_When we finished lunch,I went back with Eddie to the penthouse._

_He helped me to the couch and we watched some movies._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was about to talk to Loren but she fell asleep._

_~~Phone conversation~~_

_Me:Hey Nora,Loren fell asleep on the she stay over?_

_Nora:Yeah,take care of my baby girl Eddie._

_Me:Don't worry,she's in good hands._

_~~End of phone conversation~~_

_I hung up and put my phone down._

_I looked down at Loren,peacefully sleeping._

_I brushed some hair from her forehead._

_"Thanks Eddie."She said still not opening her eyes._

_"For what?AndI thought you were sleeping?"_

_She smiled with her eyes closed."I just wanted to sleep over so I figured,you would call for me."_

_She laughed and opened her eyes."I love you."_

_"I love you too."I leaned in for a "sweet" kiss that got quickly intense._

_I stood up and got on top of Loren,making sure to watch her leg._

_After a couple minutes she pulled away."Eddie,I love you and I'm ready,but I want to have my first time when I can I can actually walk."She laughed._

_"No need to rush babe."I was pulling away,but she pulled me back in._

_"Doesn't mean we can't kiss."She said smirking._

_I leaned back in and we fell asleep soon after._

_I woke up and the clock said 2:00am but Loren wasn't there,but her crutches were._

_I looked forward and she was walking around in the front of the living room._

_I ran and picked her up and put her on the couch._

_"Loren!You should be using your crutches."_

_"Eddie,it's mom brought me to the doctor and I got my leg brace."_

_"You should've woken me up."_

_"I didn't want to bother you."_

_I looked and she had this black contraption on her leg._

_"Okay,but next time tell me,you almost gave me a heart attack."_

_She laughed."I'm sorry,thank you so much for caring about me.I love you."_

_"I love you too."I kissed her and then I jumped off the couch._

_"Now,get dressed.I want to take you somewhere to eat."_

_"Where?"She said standing up._

_"That's for me to know and for you to find out."I laughed._

_She stomped of to my she never moved back in with her mom she had all the clothes I bought her here._

_I put on a black t-shirt,black jeans,a purple sweater,and purple baseball cap._

_**Hope everyone enjoyed!Love you all!Much Lovee!:)**_

_**~Jenny**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys!Hope you all enjoy!I love you all!Much lovee!**_

_**Got this idea from onedayatatime1!She has been a big help to my stories so go thank her,follow/favorite:)**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 12_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_When I finished changing I got back downstairs and waited for Loren._

_She came down in a purple sparkly mid-thigh dress and purple converse._

_"You look great."I said walking up to her._

_"Thanks,atleast my leg doesn't look fat anymore."She said smiling._

_"You look beautiful no matter what,now let's go."_

_"Go where?It's almost 3:00am?"_

_"Come on did this last time and you had no problem."I said._

_"I know,but I didn't think it would be a tradition."She said._

_"That's a good idea,a tradition."_

_"Fine,but as long as you're with me."She said._

_"That could be arranged."We leaned in for a kiss._

_When we finished with our make-out session we went outside._

_What she didn't know was I asked her mom for permission and I'm taking her away for a week._

_I already had our bags packed and on my private jet._

_When we got inside the car I got attacked with questions._

_"Babe!Where are we going?"Loren asked._

_"I will tell you if you put on this blind fold."_

_"Really babe?A blind fold?"She smirked and grabbed it._

_"Yes,now put it on and I will tell you."_

_She huffed and put it on."Now tell me where we're going!"She said excitedly._

_"We're going to a place."_

_"Babe!That's no fair!I'm taking off the blind fold."_

_"No,Lo we're almost there just do this one thing and I'll owe you big time."_

_"Okay fine."I was smiling because I had won._

_"I'm only doing this because I love you."_

_"Love you too."I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss._

_I got out of the car and ran to her side to help her out._

_"Where are we?"She said._

_I was guiding her to the plane."Don't worry."_

_When we got in the plane,I set her down on the couch._

_I sat down next to her."Okay babe,you can take it off now."_

_She quickly ripped off the blindfold and took in her surroundings._

_"Eddie?Why are we on your private jet?"She said confused._

_I grabbed her hand."Because,I am taking you anywhere you want."_

_"Baby,you didn't have to do this."_

_"I know,but I am taking you anywhere you wanna go."_

_"Anywhere in the world?"She said._

_"Anywhere."_

_"How about we go to a bunch of places?"_

_"That sounds great babe,I mean we are gonna be away the whole week."_

_"How did you get permission from my mom and how did you get Jake to clear your schedule?" _

_I laid down,with my head in her lap."Come on Lo,nobody could resist this."I said gesturing to my face._

_She laughed."Yeah,especially me."_

_"Oh,I know."I said laughing._

_"Oh really?Is someone full of himself?"She said chuckling._

_"Yeah,but you can't deny the truth."_

_"Babe,are we staying in a hotel?"She asked out of the blue._

_"Yeah,why?"_

_"Remind me to get a seperate room then."She said crossing her arms._

_I sat up."You wouldn't dare."I said scooting closer to her._

_"Yeah,I would."She said scooting away._

_"Come on Lo,you couldn't hate me."_

_"Wow,that's the first true thing you said since we stepped on the plane."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her."You're so lucky I love you."_

_I pulled her into my lap."I love you too."_

_I woke up and we were almost to our first destination._

_Loren was still cuddled up to my chest._

_I moved the hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead._

_Her eyes fluttered open."Morning sunshine."I said smiling._

_"Where are we?"She said yawning._

_"I think we're in Paris."I said taking a glance at the window._

_"The city of love?"She said and gave me a kiss._

_She pulled away and jumped up off of my lap._

_"This gives me the perfect opportunity to wear my beret!"She said excitedly._

_I laughed as she ran to the bathroom taking a bag with her._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I put on a black and white striped long sleeve t-shirt,a black tight leather skirt,my black beret,and red wedges._

_I thought it looked a bit weird with my black brace,but I wore it anyways._

_I came out and Eddie was admiring the view outside the window._

_"What are you doing?"I said walking up to him._

_"Just admiring the view outside.."She turned to look at me."Now,I'm enjoying the view inside."_

_I laughed and sat on his lap."You don't think it looks weird with my brace?"_

_"No,I think you look cute."_

_"Yeah,but you might have to carry me around for the next six weeks."I said jokingly._

_"I don't mind,I could use the workout."_

_"Are you calling me fat?"I said._

_He chuckled."No,I mean I would do anything for you because I love you so much."_

_She narrowed her eyes."Nice save."_

_I laughed."I'm just glad I get to spend a week alone with my girl."_

_"Yeah,I finally get you all to myself."I said smiling._

_Then Brenda,the flight attendant,walked in._

_"Please take your plane will be landing soon."_

_We nodded and Loren climbed off my lap._

_We buckled up and Eddie pulled me closer,as much as possible._

_The plane landed I looked out of the window,the scenery was breathtaking._

_As soon as they announced we could get up,I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my bags._

_Eddie was following me laughing._

_Eddie called a limo and we got in and made a stop at the Eiffel Tower._

_I have never seen it in person._

_Eddie and I were walking up when we ran into someone._

_**Who's the mystery person!?Tell me what you think guys:)Love you all!Much Lovee!Pm me/leave a review!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
